The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas, and more particularly, to a safety umbrella.
Numerous umbrellas have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to protect a person from precipitation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,836,034 of Luchansky; 1,177,241 of Gay; and 754,631 of Allen all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.